It has to be special
by TTluv19
Summary: Even more jittery than normal Emma has some very special news for Jaxy, her newly wed husband, but he never thought it'd be life changing. Jemma one shot :-) "This is gonna be a roller coaster you know." Jax chuckled. "I know." Emma smiled, "but it'll be the most amazing ride of our lives." "It's got to be, it's special."
1. Chapter 1

Emma's point of view.

I looked down at the piece of plastic that held my future, Jax's future, our future. A large smile plastered my face as I felt a warm feeling in my stomach. I hid it under a towel in our bathroom. This is it, I thought, I have to tell him. He'll love the idea right? _He has to! Well I want him to. But what if he doesn't. Stop being stupid Emma, he's your husband and loves you more than anything in the world. But now he'll have to make room in his heart for someone else and so will I. Actually I think I already have._

"Em! I'm home!" I heard the door close. Perfect timing!

"Jax!" I squealed and bolted down the stairs, I ran into his arms and kissed him passionately.

"Well hi to you too, Em."

"I've missed you, being ill sucks."

"So what'd the doctor tell you, why have you been feeling sick for the last week?"

"Actually, I didn't go today I rescheduled it for tomorrow, so you can come with me." I looked down at the floor smiling, "You _need_ to be there." I mumbled.

"Are you feeling better though? Are you ok?"

"I'm more than OK! But Jax I need to talk to you." I bit my lip nervously, I was excited at the same time, it was weird.

"Look, I love you Em, but I am not ready for a puppy, I'm just not ready." That made me worry even more, if he can't handle a dog how can he handle _this?_

"Jax…it's not about a puppy this time."

"Okay, then shoot."

"Uhm…can we go out for dinner today? This is important."

"So, I don't get to see you make dinner while you sing along to the radio and do that _sexy_ cute dance, when you think no one's watching?" He smirked playfully as my face turned red.

"You're not supposed to know about that!" I said covering my face.

"Ok…but it is adorable." He laughed looking at my form.

"Jax!"

"Ok sorry where'd you wanna go?"

"Anywhere. Surprise me, this is special though, choose somewhere sweet and simple."

"Special, eh?" He raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "More special than you?"

"Way more special than me! But in your eyes probably just as special as me."

"Hmmm… well I better get changed then!"

He transported upstairs to our master bedroom to get ready. Even though Jax does things the magical way he still takes ages, he probably practices his _amazing_ smirk for ages. Our house is quite big, 4 bedrooms, even though we only use one, it will be perfect for our future actually, especially now. I dressed myself in a silver cocktail dress and tights, magically, who can be bothered to get a shower now? I'm way too nervous. I waited for about ten minutes before he was done.

"Ready to go!?" Jax appeared behind me as I spun around.

"Well, don't you look dashing?!" I giggled and pecked him on the cheek.

"And don't you look gorgeous?!" He looped his arm into mine and we walked to his car. Jax told me we were going to a local restaurant, not to fancy, simple and sweet, just as I asked. It was one of the first few places we went as teenagers, back then, you were lucky if you could afford this place. Plus it serves delicious food! Jax always knows where to take me. I subconsciously rubbed my tiny belly as we climbed into the car and drove, I only noticed when Jax asked why I was doing it.

"No, reason, I'm just happy."

"Because…?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about."

"Oh the suspense is killing me, babe, just as special as you, it's got to be important."

"It is, life changing-ly amazing, I think."

"You think?"

"Yeah I've never done this before, if that makes sense…."

"Hmm let me guess."

"Ok."

"You're buying me a private jet!?"

"No. And really a jet!?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool, but it would never be as special as you."

"Really?"

"Really, you're my beautiful wife and, my life would be incomplete without you."

"Awwww I love you Jaxy."

"Love you too, now can you tell me!?"

"We're almost there, be patient." I giggled as I played with the hemline of my dress.

We arrived at the restaurant hand in hand. My stomach was full of butterflies as we sat down and ordered some food. The restaurant's theme was classy but not too romantic, the walls were cream with a silver marble floor, no candle-lit tables, just a bouquet of flowers in the middle. After our orders arrived, I decided to tell him.

"OK, I'll tell you now."

"Great! Now spill!"

"Uhm…ok…I don't know how you'll react but…our future has just climbed another chapter."

"I know, with the marriage and all, our families intertwined."

"Yeah…but what comes after marriage?"

"Our amazing honeymoon in Italy." He winked as I blushed, how could I forget that? It wasn't too long ago, which makes sense as to what I'm going to tell him.

"Yeah…but after."

"A happy life together." He shrugged.

"Jax."

"What!? Hey don't you think these burgers are amazing their just-"

"Jax!"

"Sorry their just so good…so you were saying." He sheepishly said.

"Jax, I missed my period this month."

"Ew why would you bring that up while we're eating?" He shuddered.

"Jax there's a reason why I missed it and why I've been sick for the past week."

"Which is…?" Oh, he's hopeless.

"I'm pregnant, Jax!"

"Oh, that's nice…"

He kept silent for a while, digesting the information I guess. _Oh no, silence is never good…what if he faints or something. Maybe he's gone into shock. Well he seems fine he's still chewing his burger-_

"Wait WHAT!?" He spat his food out rather viciously as he coughed.

"Oh, you hate it don't you!? I knew it, it's too early, we're not ready but I'll try and I know you will and-" I rambled only to get cut off.

"Em are you serious!?"

"Yeah…" I gulped.

"Em, I LOVE IT!" He dropped his burger and came over to me. He grabbed my waist and spun me around lifting me off of my chair.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT! MY WIFE IS PREGNANT!" He announced to the whole restaurant. Most people cheered with a few 'congratulations' to which we thanked. He finally put me down. I felt dizzy now. He bent down so he was level with my stomach and put a hand on it.

"Hey baby, I don't care whether you're a girl or boy, but you're mine and your mommy's of course, and I love you already so much, I'm not perfect but I will try my best to give you the best start in life possible, _I promise_ , and when daddy promises you something…he means it with all his heart, your mommy knows too well."

I sniffed as silent tears trickled down my cheeks, how lucky this baby is to have a daddy like Jaxy.

"Oh Em, don't cry." He whispered standing up and whipping my tears away.

"They're tears of joy Jaxy, that mini speech was beautiful, you're beautiful."

"Well, I know, but." He said cockily. I hit him playfully and then I hugged him tight.

"Do you think we'll be good parents, Jaxy?" I asked seriously.

"Of course!"

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Promise?"

" _Promise_."

"So, we're actually going to see a midwife tomorrow, we can't have a scan yet though, it's too early into the pregnancy, plus I wanna wait a while, if you don't mind." I informed as we sat back down. Jax held one of my hands across the table

"I don't mind, you'll be carrying _her_ for nine months."

"Her?" I said through tears again.

"Yeah, I think it'll be a girl."

"Why?"

"Just a feeling."

"Well I think it'll be a _boy_ , and he'll be as handsome as his daddy. Plus I'm carrying the baby so I'll know."

"Well with our amazing faces the baby will be amazingly good looking." He beamed. I laughed lightly.

"So is this news special enough?"

"Of course, I love you and the baby,already, just try not to get too jealous." He winked playfully.

"This is gonna be a roller coaster you know." He chuckled.

"I know." I smiled, "but it'll be the most amazing ride of our lives."

"It's got to be, _it's special_."

* * *

Author's Note: Kinda cheesy ending, I know, but I like it and I like eating cheese XD. So, lots of amazing authors write the next generations stories, which are _amazing_ , and I really wanted to do that but then I thought, are you crazy? Your writing's not that good. Plus I don't _think_ anyone's used this type of idea just for a one shot, so I decided to write it, and tbh I'm quite pleased with it. I was thinking of continuing this, a new one shot for each month of Emma's pregnancy, but for now it's gonna stay like this :-). I hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews are greatly appreciated. Btw, was it too easy to guess Emma was pregnant? Because technically you only knew for sure when Jaxy did. XD He's so cute with his obliviousness XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Dinner Party.

 _Emma is currently seven weeks into her pregnancy (month two)._

* * *

Jax's point of view.

I was sat in my bathroom with my very sick wife. Her morning sickness seems to be lasting forever. I pulled her hair to one side as she threw up again. I rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"It's ok Em, your fine." She lifted her head up and gasped for air. I helped her up and bleached the toilet while she brushed her teeth and put her toothbrush in the trash.

"Oh Jaxy, I feel terrible."

"I know babe, but it is getting better, just slowly."

"I know I haven't thrown up in about a week, and now it seems to have come back!"

"I bet that's the last of it!" I tried.

"You know it's not." She half smiled.

"Come on, baby, be nice to mommy, give her a break." I spoke softly to her stomach. I wrapped an arm around her waist and led her downstairs. She sat on the couch.

"Your stomach is growing, you know." I observed.

"Really? It still seems flat to me."

"No, there's a small bump." I told her, it was hard to see but it's growing. She instantly put her hand on her belly as I smiled and kissed it.

"Your lips are cold." She giggled.

"Too cold?" I asked leaning in for a kiss, but she turned away as I pecked her cheek.

"I've just thrown up, you can't kiss me!" She exclaimed.

"Seriously, Em? You brushed your teeth and freshened up you're fine, perfect actually." I winked.

"No, cuddle me instead." I did as suggested and cuddled up with her and my future son or daughter. It sounds weird saying that out loud, or even thinking it.

"So, Jaxy for this dinner today," Em decided to bring up this dinner we had been planning today to tell everyone the news. "We're inviting my dad, your dad, Jessie, Andi and Philip, Maddie and Diego, Mia and Daniel, is that everyone?" She checked.

"Yup that's what we planned on."

"Oh…wait what about your mom?" I last saw my mum at Em and I's wedding, she claims she's changed, but I'm not too sure, neither is Jessie, plus she couldn't ruin anything, she was on 'patrol' with the council. I love my mum and all but I think we should meet up with just me and Em.

"Uh we could arrange to get a coffee or something at a later time, just the three of us, maybe Jessie."

"Sure, I think we should go shopping for food today and make everyone some homemade grub, though."

"Homemade, really? Does this mean I have to help cook?"

"Of course Jaxy! It'll be a team effort!"

* * *

7 hours later we were ready. Emma still felt sick but she claimed she was fine. We had bought everything and somehow managed to make a decent meal. We decided to magic a dessert and starter because we want things to taste nice rather than scarping the edible line, like with the main course, if you can call it that. Emma was fretting about her appearance while fixing my tie.

"Stop worrying Em, you look gorgeous, as usual." She was wearing a white flowing strapless dress that reached her knees, her hair was curled, styled perfectly into an elegant bun, some parts hanging down with black heels and diamond earrings, matching her wedding ring and the promise ring I gave her when we were teenagers.

"Thanks Jaxy, you don't look half bad either." She smirked as I raised an eyebrow. I was dressed in black dress pants and an untucked white dress shirt, with a black tie. It was way too over the top, as this was just for friends and family but I couldn't look underdressed with Em looking stunning.

"I know, that's why you keep starring at my abs discreetly." I looked her straight in her adorable eyes when I said that. Her cheeks turned that light shade of pink I love, proving my statement true.

"Well, you do tone them well." She whispered into my ear sending a chill down my back. I brushed it off hopefully without blushing as she put a hand on my abdomen gently tickling me, "And your jawline looks adorable after you shave." She cupped my cheek running her fingers down the side of my face, hypnotising me with her chocolate eyes. She inched towards my face as I closed my eyes grinning wide, when she suddenly jumped back at the sound of the doorbell. We both blushed at that, laughing lightly as she kissed my cheek and answered the door.

"Maddie! Diego! Come on in!" she welcomed, the also newlywed couple, warmly.

"Emma, it's been too long, the last time I saw you was at your wedding!" Maddie smiled as Diego stared at her.

"I know, we really need to catch up more." Em giggled in response. She led them to our large dining room.

Everyone else eventually arrived so we all sat down and tucked into the main course, everyone was probably expecting something delicious for the main course, as the chicken soup for starters was nice, but something went wrong…Em's cooking is always lovely, but I think this was my fault…

Emma, Andi, Maddie and Mia were all gossiping about Dia's wedding,(hardly touching their food.) my beautiful sixteen year old sister was also joining in, sociably. The father in laws were talking to one another, Diego and Daniel were having a very serious conversation about bicycles so I decided to talk to Philip about his future.

"So, when you gonna propose to Andi?" I asked my best friend, lowering my volume so Andi wouldn't hear. It was known to everyone that Philip had long ago fallen in love with our Zombie loving buddy, apart from Andi, and was ready to take the next step in their relationship, he had the ring already bought and it was beautiful, Andi would love it, he just couldn't bring himself to actually propose. I was the first to propose, out of our friends, followed by Diego. Maddie was so excited that they were the first to get married (literally a month after the Miego proposal) followed by me and Em two months ago in August. Daniel had even proposed to Mia and their wedding would be next spring. It just left Phandi now.

"I don't know, I mean…what if she's not ready?" He replied, looking around for preying ears. It was fine really, he was on my left, and the girls were across from us, anyway, they were too excited about Mia's wedding to eavesdrop.

"Sometimes, in life, Phil," Daniel began joining in as Diego's attention turned to us too. "You just have to grow up, stop being scared, when I proposed to Mia, I was well nervous, and my mom couldn't help me this time but-" That was it, I zoned out when he began talking about his mom, he was ranting on to Philip like he knew what he was doing and surprisingly Philip was so desperate he was giving him his full attention. If he took Daniel's advice seriously, the proposal would be a disaster, I'd give him tips when he was truly ready. I looked over at Em, it had seemed she had zoned out too, she was staring at her stomach with a puzzled look on her face. Oh no, is she ok? She looked over at me, sensing my stare and smiled.

 _'What's wrong?'_ I thought looking into her eyes.

She shrugged _'just nervous, I suppose'_ her eyes said.

I gave her a _'Well are you ready now? It's ok if you want to wait a little longer'_ look.

She nodded, _'I think I'm ready.'_ I nodded in response _'Ok.'_

I decided to impress her by lifting an empty wine glass and tapped it gently with a spoon. Like at our wedding, I was making a toast! She smiled _'thank you.'_ Everyone finally stopped their conversations, however I was receiving sceptical looks from my dad and sister.

"So guys! I bet your all wondering why we invited you all here-" I began.

"Well no duh birdman!" Andi interrupted as Philip grinned and gazed at her.

"Yeah well get on with it then!" Maddie smirked as I rolled my eyes.

"Well I was until I was interrupted!" I glared at Maddie and Andi.

"Son, stop embarrassing yourself and get on with it!" Dad shook his head as Jessie held in a laugh.

"Daddy!" Jessie scolded.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Uhm guys-" Philip tried.

"You know, Madds, don't you prefer my pizza at the Seven than whatever this is…?" Diego tried to whisper, poking his lamb with his fork. "Well not to be mean, but I can't figure this out, the chicken soup was nice…"

"Proxy, I'd happily eat the Seven's pizza over this, this is…kinda…uhm…" Maddie started.

"See it kinda tastes like chicken but it looks like lamb…But quite frankly I don't like it!" Daniel shrugged adding his opinion as his cutlery clattered on his plate.

"Daniel!" Mia scolded.

"What?"

"Be grateful, Jax and Emma made this themselves." She said politely but her face looked clearly disgusted.

"It explains a lot." Andi joined in, "Normally Em's cooking is on _point,_ this is _Jax's_ doing, trust me."

"I can HEAR you guys!" I snapped.

"I personally find it delicious…" Mr Alonso shrugged. Everyone looked at him as if he were crazy apart from Em, she just looked annoyed.

"He's eating that!?" Maddie practically screamed.

"He's eating that!" Diego confirmed.

"Are you sure he's eating that?" Daniel asked as Mia slapped his arm.

"Yes, he's eating that! You should too!"

"Well I personally can't understand this madness." Andi rested her head on her hand shaking her head.

"I can, you see the Alonso's have very weird taste buds-" Philip began.

"No, not that Philip, the fact that Jax's cooking tastes this-"

"Son, this is a disgrace."

"But-"

"Yeah...sorry bro."

"It's fine Jess... just tear out my heart why don't you...?" I sighed deeply hurt.

"Jax!?"

"What?" I asked Em.

"I congratulate you on this brilliant food, Jax." Mr A praised.

"Why, thank you Mr Alonso."

"NO! It's Francisco to you boy!"

"Right..."

"Oh my gosh, he's seriously eating that..." Mia's face turned pale as she whispered that to herself.

"Maybe if I burn it slightly it will taste tons better." Diego suggested.

"Heh, can you do mine too proxy?"

"And MINE!?" Everyone yelled apart from Em and Mr A, despite he know knew about witches and Diego's kanay powers.

"I wonder what my mom would think about this..." Daniel wandered.

"GUYS!" Emma screamed, as everyone now returned their attention to her.

"There's something Jaxy and I have to tell you…" She began shyly and stood up. I walked over to her and held her hand supportively.

"Jaxy and I a-are," She gulped, all eyes on the both of us, "expecting a b-baby." She put her spare hand on her belly as I slipped my arm around her waist, pulling her close. Mr Alonso was the first to react, he finally stopped eating and stood up as he strode to us as I held my breath.

"Look at her Maria…look how beautiful she is, our little girl is...having _our_ grandchild." He hugged his daughter as tears ran down her cheeks at the mention of her mother.

"Daddy." She hugged him tighter, I haven't seen her like this since the father-daughter dance at the wedding, "You're gonna be grandpa." She breathed. Mr Alonso held the biggest smile, I'd ever seen.

"Not gonna lie guys, I was not expecting that!" Andi stated, as everyone laughed. Mr Alonso then pulled me in for the hug too.

"I'm glad my Emmy found you Jax, you know that right?"

"I do now." I chuckled, Mr Alonso is always surprising me.

"Get in there, son!" Dad laughed and stood up too.

"Congratulations, guys." dad walked over and hugged me and Em as Mr Alonso backed away and smiled, my dad decided to pat my back, rather painfully. We all sat back down and carried on with dinner, I zapped in some Pizzas from the Seven and got rid of the terrible food. _Too many ungrateful guests in this world…_

"So when did you find out you were pregnant, Em?" Andi asked.

"Nearly two months ago…" She said quietly.

"Oooh, you got busy on your honey moon Emma." Andi blurted. Yup she chooses now to be good at maths. Emma blushed until the tips of her ears were a bright red, Philip gave me a subtle wink and I could feel my cheeks warm up too. My dad smirked along with Mr Alonso, both their stares noticeable. A certain fun memory popped into mind and when Em made eye contact with me I knew we were thinking the same memory. _Ahaha...good times..._

"Well do you want a girl or boy?" Mia asked.

"Honestly, we've decided we're not really bothered as long as they are happy and healthy." Mia smiled at Em, admiring her words.

"Awww how cute!" Mia and Maddie said at the same time.

"However, I think it's a boy, but Jax thinks it'll be a girl."

"That's 'cause I'm right, I'm always right!" Em rolled her eyes at me.

One thing was for sure this baby would be loved by friends and family, very much, but no one could love _her_ more than me and Em. Well I'd say that this dinner was a success!

* * *

Author's note: Well the reviews were pretty positive, so I made a second chapter! Thanks so much guys, I've never had a one-shot with more this many reviews lol! Anyway, I've never been pregnant before, _I am still young thanks very much_ , so I did a lot of research in order to keep this story going. Yanno, if someone checked my google history, people would think I'm pregnant! xD Anyway, this won't be updated as regularly as some of my other stories, just 'cause it's kind of a weirder story that calls for weird questions from google, plus this chappie took me ages to write and it should be edited to perfection! So I hope you enjoyed! Now to reply to the lovely reviews!

sweetgal4694: Thank you, it's nice to know you like it never mind love it! Here's a sequel chapter! x

angelcreature13: Thanks again! I hope u like this chapter too! x

Oreo234: Thanks, Jax is so cute with his obliviousness xD But when is Jax not cute? x

Izi Wilson: Thanks, your review's AWESOME! x

me: Yes there is more lol, thanks for reviewing! Hope u enjoyed x


End file.
